There are numerous golf putter head constructions known to the art. Some, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,332 and 5,542,675 have resilient inserts or pads applied to the flat striking face of the head, with the remaining portion being of conventional construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,364 discloses a putting head that is generally cylindrical in construction and has a diameter that closely approximates the diameter of a standard golf ball. With the sizes being the same, it is likely that the head of the club would come into contact with the putting surface prior to or at the time of striking the ball. In order to reduce the drag caused by such contact with the turf, the club head is encapsulated by a layer of friction-reducing material, namely Teflon.